


Homecoming.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom and his girl move in together and make the most of every new room.





	Homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the ongoing prompt list on my tumblr MotelKisses.

The afterglow hangs thick in the air, atmosphere as heavy as the arm around her waist and the sigh that leaves her lips. Laughter fills their stomachs and Tom can't keep the giggle from his mouth when he kisses her matted hair. Their bodies are slick with sweat, sticking together as the breeze pools in through the window.

The exposed brick of the living room gives his hair a chestnut twinge, red undertones glowing in the curls that bounce with every movement. They lay on top of each other's limbs, side by side whilst the rug marks their backs. She knows that carpet burn probably covers her body but it only makes her feel more intoxicated in the moment. 

Hard wood floors and simple details make the townhouse theirs; pictures hanging over the mantle reflective of their time together. A simple collage is what makes her heart race, sunlight turning the colours golden as polaroids document their recent trip to Italy. His eyes stay fixed on the beauty of her face, fingers brushing against her jawline when she looks over his shoulder. Their smiles are too big for their faces when they lean in to kiss and his forehead sticks to hers as he tries to speak. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Tom sounds so gentle when his voice washes over her, squeezing her hips playfully.

"We can," she encourages, pushing onto her elbows. "This is it! This is what being a grown up is now."

"Christening every room of the house? Because if the sex is like that-" he trails off as she laughs, pressing her lips to his chastely. "I don't think we'd stay still for long enough."

"I did say you have a flare for interior design-"

"And flatpack furniture!"

"And flatpack furniture," she repeats leaning down once more before Tom can respond by flipping her over onto her back. "Tom!"

"And making my girlfriend come multiple times..." his smirk drags down her body as he gets down to between her legs, the two of them laughing foolishly as he tickles at her sides.

"The neighbours will hear us!"

"They'll get used to it," he yells back playfully, unable to wipe the smile from his mouth as he pecks at her thigh. "Now be a good girl and let me give you another orgasm, okay?"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," she whines, pulling him up by his hair. "You're so fucking insatiable."

"Do you blame me?" he moves back up to kiss her again as she pretends to swat him away. "I suppose we better go shower."

"Separately, of course."

"Of course," he grins, easing her to her feet as his arms wrap around her waist. "I can even close my eyes whilst you walk up the stairs if you like."

"Keep touching me like that, Mr Holland and we won't make it up the stairs..."

"Maybe that's the aim," his smirk fills her stomach with warmth and she rolls her eyes at his advances. "Although we do still have the bathroom left..."

"What about this morning?"

"I'm not counting it. It wasn't under water," pursing his lips in an imitation of thought all she can keep herself from doing is dropping to her knees right there and taking him into her mouth. 

"Oh no?"

"No. Bathroom counter doesn't count," a kiss brushes against the top of her head and she laughs at the way his propositioning it. "Although you did look pretty magnificent pressed to the mirror - steaming it up as I took you from behind," Tom turns her in his grasp, bending her over slightly so her ass presses into his crotch. "Just like this."

Her breath feels heavy and she shakes in his arms as he lets out a demand that she can't refuse, "Shower. Now."

Practically stumbling up the stairs, Tom chases her up the steps and to the bathroom; forcing the door open as he catches her in a kiss. They're sloppy in their haste to get to the shower and his fingers graze her throat as he tries to get her closer. Her hand blindly reaches for the taps, frozen water bursting over their bodies as Tom pushes her against the tiles that bite at their skin.

"Please, Tom," she begs, desperate for his touch, "I need to feel you right now." He groans as she pants, hands moving down his abs to touch his hardening member. 

"Need you so bad..." her voice makes him taut, frozen as she lines himself up with her.

"God, you're going to be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or whatever you would like to see and I'll write it for you.


End file.
